Comfort
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: Friend MattMello fluff Matt, how can you smile at a time like this? Damn it, L just died! What's there to be happy about? The blonde snapped, as the tears flowed down his face.


_**Comfort**_

_PG_

_Matt comforts Mello after L dies._

_by xlashingcriesx (xxsilenced) and blackdragonflower_

_--_

_"Mello, Near, Matt...L is dead."_

'_No, it can't be... L can't be dead...'_ Mello was curled into a tight ball on his bed. The covers surrounding him and his fingers buried in his blonde hair. Thunder crashed and Mello shuddered. Everything, was coming down around him.

"Mello?"

The blonde didn't respond, as he pretended to be asleep, refusing to to show his actual emotions. "Roger would like to speak to you and Near."

Mello didn't respond, biting his lower lip, trying to keep in his sob.

"Mello?" Matt gently nudged Mello's shoulder, the look on his face, that smile, hiding the fact that deep down he was sad. "Hey, I know you're still up. Don't pretend around me," The blonde began to tremble, trying to hold back his tears, but was unable too.

"Matt, how can you smile at a time like this? _Damn it_, L just _died_! What's there to be happy about?" The blonde snapped, as the tears flowed down his face.

Matt sighed, sitting down next to Mello. "...I'm not..." he whispered, somewhat hurt. "But what's the point in being sad when others are down too? No one would be happy..."

"L's dead! He's never coming back... never... going to say... anything to us... again..." Mello roughly wiped the tears away from his eyes, ashamed that he was crying. Matt frowned. Thunder crashed once more and Mello cringed. He was afraid of thunder, and he was sad, two negative emotions in one very depressed, frustrated teenager.

Matt frowned and gently pulled Mello into his arms, into a gentle, comforting hug, refusing to show his sadness, for his friends sake. "I know..."

"NO YOU DONT KNOW!" Mello pushed away, hitting on Matt's chest, with weak blows. "You...don't...get it..."

"How can I not?" Matt whispered, softly. "I watched my mom slowly poison herself with pills...and my dad shoot himself. At first, I believed they would come back...but Mello, death is...death. Would L want you to be acting this way?"

Mello growled under his breath. A huge crash of thunder clashed and Mello clung to Matt's shirt terrified. He whimpered and hid his face. This was his best friend Matt, the only one who'd ever seen him vulnerable like this. Matt gently wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, holding him close, in a friendly, brotherly manner. "You'll be okay, the storm should be over by morning. If you want, I'll walk with you to Roger's office, once you get a hold of yourself, that is."

Mello sniffled and nodded. "Fine." The blonde hesitated. "Um, I have something to show you," he flinched when the lighning lit up the room, in a haunting fashion. Mello reached under his bed and brought out a dingy shoebox. Matt had never seen the thing before and was intrigued. Mello opened it. It was scraps of random objects, fabric sewn together, a rosary, a pocket sized bible with a neat white cover, and a letter written in beautiful neat handwriting.

"Mello... what is this?" Matt, not being able to help himself, reached in the box and touched the fabric. There was lettering sewn in the corner that read, Maheal Keehl. "Maheal Keehl..." Matt breathed.

"My name..." Mello whispered. And jumped when a crack of thunder was heard. "...it doesn't matter..."

Matt shrugged. "I...guess not..." Both sat in silence for a while, Mello clinging onto Matt's shirt somewhat and one of Matt's arms was still wrapped around the blonde's waist gently. "but whatever..." he recoild his arm, expecting the blonde to return to his normal self and release him from the tightening death grip. "Mello, are you going to let go anytime soon?"

"...No..."

"Uh... why not?" Matt asked.

"Because I'm scared Matt..." Mello said matter-o-factly. Matt blinked and pushed his goggles onto his head. "I'm scared of thunder... it killed my parents... my mother...just like them, L is _gone._"

"L may be gone pysically, but not spiritually..." Matt softly reassured, there was something about the way Matt was sitting, Mello noticed, that seemed to deny his attempt at positivity. "never spiritually...life goes on...you can't dwell on death...because you need to live life yourself...and move on, but never forget them, Mello..."

"..."

"I wish I could believe you Matt... you're lying to me..." Mello stood his eyes on his precious box. "You can look in there if you want, but please don't tell anyone about it." Mello left the room to meet with Roger and Near. He had a faint idea of what it was about.

Matt sat there in silence, not knowing what to do. Finally, he got off of Mello bed and pulled off his shirt and shorts and crawled into bed, turning the lamp off, and closed his eyes, feeling a stream if tears roll down his face, his fingers curling tightly into the bed sheets, as he felt both anger and depression against everyone in the world. Like he wanted them..._dead_. Breathing back a sob, Matt squeezed his green eyes closed.

_I can't...let go...mommy...please, come back..._His vision went black.

_**"Momma?"**_

_**A little Matt ran iuto the hospital room, seeing his mother, her once red-rose hair had faded to a scary white color. "Mister, what's wrong with momma?" He tugged at the doctors white coat, and the doctor gently pushed him aside.**_

_**"We're losing her..."**_

_**"Mail, come on. We need to leave these nice people alone..."**_

_**"Daddy?"**_

Matt awoke with a start. He was surprised to find his face tucked into Mello's shoulder and the chocolate addict's arms around him in a friendly embrace. Matt's face was wet with tears he had cried in his sleep, tears he'd wish no one could see, especially not Mello. "Mells..."

"Hey... you okay? You had me worried there Matt... I got back and you were crying in your sleep, muttering about your mom and dad." Mello squeezed Matt in a tight hug to show his affection as a friend. "I backed down as L's successor..." The red-head rubbed his eyes.

"...Why? You would nake a great successor! Mello, it's not like you to back down! _Never_ would be like you! _Near _can beat you now!"

Mello sighed, his eyes narrowing at Near's name. "I know. But I'll do this my own way. Anyways, it's two in the morning, we need to go to bed."

"...Okay...night, Mells..." the younger boy yawned, stretaching somewhat and cuddled in close to Mello, falling fast asleep. Mello sighed and glanced over to the rain pattering heavily on the windowsill like bullets. He tucked Matt into the covers and walked back over to his bed where the shoebox lay. He found a piece of paper and wrote an apology letter and signed it, not only with his nickname but his real name. He trusted Matt.

He stuck the message in the white bible's cover. He reached under his bed and brought back a teddy bear, Mr. Snookums. Mello smiled remembering when he'd received the gift. He didn't know wether he should take the gift or leave it. He put the shoebox with his prized possesions in a bag and also put in Mr. Snookums, he'd need _someone_ to talk to on his lonely journey. He didn't dare tell Matt, or drag him with, it just didn't seem like the right thing to do.

Mello jotted down another note, '_I took Mr. Snookums with.'_ He placed the white bible in Matt's arms. With one final glance back, Mello shouldered his bag and left Wammy House. He whispered, "I'm sorry for leaving Matt..." Like that, he was gone, disappearing in the pouring rain.

_Later_

Mello flinched, as the cold substance was applied to his burns. "Damn it, Matt, be careful!" The gamer grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mello." He removed the vest from Mello's body, and winced when he saw bruises and cuts covering his back, as well as not so bad burns. "Holy crap, Mello, what the hell did you do?"

"..."

"I knew your anger would get the best of you one of these days."

"...Matt, shut up." Mello's eyes caught sight of a familiar, white color, except it was worn and faded. "Matt, what's...that?"

"Hm? Mello, lift up your arms, so I can wrap the bandage on your wounds."

"That...book..."

Matt shrugged, deciding not to answer, but he reached over for it and showed it to him, as he wrapped the bandages around Mello's effeminate waist and ribs.

"...Matt...you...kept this...all this...time?"

"Yeah, so?" The blonde smiled faintly.

"Good. Because I would not want my friend to go to Hell when he died."

Matt chuckled, "As if you can talk Mello..."

"Mmm... shut up." Mello groaned. "Just... shut up."

_Fin._


End file.
